Key Guardians: Spark of a Nova
by PopCountry
Summary: Madison Silver has a foggy past. She was found in the snowy woods and is now being trained as a Sorcerer. She doesn't remember anything before she was found. All she does know is that one, she has to go and save her new life and two, she being hunted down because of what her parents did. Will she save WC? Or die trying to discover her past..?
1. The Letter

**Intro**

Thunder and lighting, they tonight, bring a respectful show. Bright flashes with hard metallic claps above. Most appreciated for this barter tonight.

He walks within the shadows of the Dark Cave, swiftly at his pace, but at ease. There is no need to rush at this moment. In fact, he may just stop and observed some of the decaying willows or pay his respects to some of the old and new graves around him. However, with his plan in motion, he must by on his way.

The man finally reached the Storm Drain Tower. With his right hand holding tightly onto something under the left side of his coat, he placed his left hand on the knob. Muttering scarce words under his breath, a man emerged from the side of the tower. He was also engulfed in the shadows.

With a nod of the head from the man, the other stepped forward," and when do you want me to complete this task?"

"Tonight would be nice, but of you fail don't even think about coming back!"

The one who had left the shadows pulled out a lethal looking sword, along with an Onyx studded dagger," trust me," he threw the dagger and caught it in without looking at it,"I will not fail," and with that he was gone.

The man finally turned the knob and slipped inside.

_**Open doors let you learn**_

_**Closed forbids your liking**_

_**Unless you have a skeletal key**_

_**You shouldn't be learning **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Letter**_

"Focus Silver! Blade, shield, trap, shield, and then hit!" ordered Duel Master Diego. I was in my early morning training with Duel Master. This is a player vs. player duel, yeah, not my kind of thing. I pulled up more cards from my deck and looked for my Scorpion. No luck. The practice golem threw a Sun Bird my way which named my defeat. Duel Master Diego removed the practice golem and pulled out a note. He handed it to me and said with a clap on my shoulder, "this will be the end of your lesson, Headmaster Ambrose waits for you in his office, go now."

I nodded and said goodbye to Duel Master. As I jogged out of the Arena, I couldn't help but feel relieved. Spared from another pounding by a practice golem. The Arena is next to The Commons gate. Even though I wasn't in Unicorn Way long before I reached the gate, I noticed that some of the Undead were making their way to The Commons. Something must be wrong here. If there was, Headmaster Ambrose best be getting some more guards out here. We just lost one a few days ago...

A Lost Soul was coming towards me, faceless, transparent, sad state. It creeps me out. I ran through The Commons gate before it could ask me to help it.

Once I was in The Commons, I slowed my pace and calmly walked to the Headmaster's house. I looked over at the waterfall. It makes me feel at peace after a hard practice with Duel Master, but today however, there is no soothing effect on me. I ignored it, Headmaster Ambrose called for me. If I am a no-show, who knows what punishment I may receive.

"Hey Silver! Wait up!" an arm was draped around my shoulders just then. I looked up to see it was just my friend Charles. He's my age, fourteen. Sandy blond hair that's spiked at the tips under his hat. He must have just found me, he wasn't wearing his school outfit or dueling gear. In a jesterly black and gold trimmed outfit. I swear, if looks can kill...

"So, out off training already?" he had this grin on that flashed off his white teeth, "or did ya get in trouble?"

I laughed that off, "me? In trouble? Nah, Headmaster just wants me."

Charles whistled, "So you are in trouble!" He then whispered into my ear, "See you later Maddie," and just like that he was gone.

_Damn._

I reached Headmaster's door, "what is happening? Why now of all times?," I then opened Headmaster's door and slipped inside.

* * *

One tip: Never walk into the Headmaster's house with your back to the interior. Unless you want to bump into a new student or have Gamma, Headmaster's pet and loyal friend, fly upon your head to greet you, (well I don't mind the Gamma part, but some students are scared out of their wits!).

I was lucky his office was empty as I closed the door behind me. Today was a Saturday so that means no new students to enroll and also meant that there would be trouble as the day drags on. It never fails, every weekend a student has to either show off to much to impress a friend or just to be stupid about it. One case like this was when a Adapt Necromancer wanted to show off to his higher skilled friends that he could summon up Dr. Van's Monster. Well, lets just say that he feels more in the light now...

Headmaster Ambrose was at his desk, (which by the way, I've never seen clear of papers) intently looking at this little piece of parchment. I walked to the front of his desk and bowed, "Headmaster, Duel Master Diego told me that you wanted to see me about something. Is that correct?" Headmaster Ambrose didn't move his head, but his eye's looked up at me. When he does that you know that there would be no words spoken. As predicted, Headmaster's words where closed and silent. He motioned me closer and showed me the parchment.

"Miss Silver, read this please," Headmaster finally said and then gave me the parchment with shaking hands. This poor man, no one knows how old he is, but he hangs in there most of the time. I took the parchment and read it over.

"I've watch over one of your students old friend, and she's learning fast. For a beginner that is. Maybe what I am about to do, you will tell her to stop me. Should I tell you my plans? Old man, I doubt you could comprehend it. I will tell you this:

**You put this together**

**You showed us all**

**What you created**

**Will surely fall"**

As I read the last part, my hands were shaking. I don't know what he or she meant by what you created, if it meant something about Headmaster or not, it sent chills down my neck. Lowering the parchment I asked Headmaster, "Headmaster, do you know who this is from? Why did you call me here?" All wide eyed I waited for an answer.

Headmaster then gingerly took my hands and looked me in the eye. I looked back but saw sadness, pity, and more so, regret. This letter did say that it may involve a student, a new one at that! I don't know what to say to Headmaster next, but how does this involve me? I was just enrolled a week ago. I barely know this world and my magic skills can't be of any use to him. However, this is the Headmaster, so he must know what he is doing.

"Headmaster? Can you please tell me why you called me here. I can be of no use for battle right now." I said, giving Headmaster back the parchment. He took it and crumpled it in his frail hand, "Headmaster?" Gamma then came and picked up the crumpled parchment and flew out of the room to his spiral observatory. I looked at the direction Gamma has just disappeared to. Headmaster coughed and that drew my puzzled gaze towards him.

"Madison, you remember the day you came here right?" asked Headmaster, that took me aback. Headmaster never uses your first name without your last with it. Either I am in big trouble or, well, I don't want to think of something worst.

"Y-yes I remember that day Headmaster," my words where clumsy as I spoke them, "why do you ask?"

"Can you please remind me of that day?" He asked with not only his voice, but with his eyes. They looked hungry for the memory once again, "if you do tell me that faithful day. It may help with this mysterious letter that I have received."

I gave him a firm nod, "I do not know how it would, but I will tell you about my arrival."

His eyes then light up just a little, "Ah wonderful! Gamma, please come here. young Madison Silver is going to tell us a story."

_**Take a glimpse into the future**_

_**Still to be determined if true**_

_**Glimpse into the past**_

_**Emotions may flood in**_

_**Glimpse into your dream**_

_**What time will that be in?**_


	2. The Citrine's Lost Master

***NOTE- **This chapter is a _flash back. _Please do not get confused when you read the next chapter. Also, sorry about how short the first one was. It was a starter.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Citrine's Lost Master**_

I dashed sideways from the lunge, he is too skilled for me to take on. As I have only been fighting for ten minutes. I don't know how I got here nor do I know why I am being chased by this man. I do know who I am, that must count for something, right? I also know that it is early in the morning on either December or January, snowing ratherly hard too. I remember waking up and seeing this glowing Onyx studded dagger in my face. So yeah, great way to start off the early snowy moring that you just don't remember anything at all. Heh. However I did wake up with this wicked looking Khopesh by my side. When he jumped at me, I pulled that sucker to block. Not bad if I say so myself.

Another swing of his sword towards my neck. He must really want me dead. I take aim with my Khopesh, swinging it down low to his ankles. I am too afraid to aim higher because of the weight it drags. Thankfully, he did not see that move so I was able to cut one of his ankles. It didn't however, slow him down. With one hand, he took his Onyx studded dagger and got my shoulder. The blinding pain that I felt was unbearable. I couldn't open my eyes, couldn't move at all. I clutched my shoulder with my right hand with my left gripping my Khopesh. I took my final breath and feel to my knees.

"Pathetic human," said the man, even with my eyes closed I can hear a humor in his voice, "just to give up like this. I would prefer it that you would go running again so that I could chase you," I could hear him get up, " I love a good chase," dragging sword and dagger with him, "But your road ends here. My Lord will reward me for killing his enemy's child!" The blade being pointed at my chest now. Cold unforgiving steel piercing my skin , I never felt the blade nor will I ever.

Just like that, I felt a calming feeling come over me, my body was become warmer. I felt no fear, no worry, and no pain. I could open my eyes with such fierce force that I thought I could feel them burn. Looking straight into the man's cold dead eyes, I watched them go from fierce, and powerful to wide, fearful eyes. His sword gave away just enough for me to stand up and take my Khopesh in both hands.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked the man, as if he was in a daze looking at me. He didn't move his dagger or sword toward me, just his eyes followed.

"I will kill you now," I don't know when those words came, but when they did, the man reacted with his sword and dagger in hand. I took a step forward. "But, before I do. Tell me what you know about my parents." I drew my Khopesh to his neck.

"I have no interest in telling you about those wretched people," he glanced down at my Khopesh blade to his neck and took the handle of it, "I got this now, how do you plan on perishing me without it?" smug look on his face with my Khopesh in his hands.

"Simple," I said. These next words I don't even know how I thought of them. They came to me like I owned them, "If I can't kill you with my Khopesh, I will simply use my other skill." With that simply said. I closed my eyes.

A chuckle came from him. I didn't open my eyes as I heard him step closer to me," you think that when you open your eyes again that I will be gone?" The dagger was at the base of my neck. Still didn't move," this is too easy child. Boring even" he gave out a laugh, but was silenced within seconds.

Even with my eyes close I could still see the light. Like the burning of a thousand embers, it light up the night. I thought of the light piercing through this evil cold eyed man and it was answered. With the force of something passing me towrds him, I heard a gasp and a scream. Then silence.

I could not open my eyes for I had my world spinning inside my head. A nod, then a collapse.

* * *

With no sense of where I was or what state my mind and body is in. I opened my eyes to look around. Ugh! Too early for that! I guess my mind wasn't ready to look around. Since I was for the moment blind, I tuned in my hearing and still got nothing. So let's go to plan three: what am I on? Well for starters, it is comfy, maybe new? With further investigation, it seemed to be a couch. OK, so the person that found me was into comfy soft couches.

Wait a minute. Who brought me here? I learned from my first mistake that maybe I should lay off the looking around idea, hearing was out, and the touch wasn't much help either. I just waited for what seemed to be ten minutes and then my hearing was of use. Sounded like a big heavy door, wood? Open then close, I also heard wings flapping. Oh god, if it's a big bird don't let it crap on me.

A big cold hand came down on my forehead, and as stupid as I am, I flinched and opened my eyes, "Ah, Gamma look! She is awake at last!" said the old man that was standing over me. I looked up at him and saw that he had a monocle on his right eye, long white beard, and wore a royal blue hat with red trimming and yellow moons and stars on them. Seemed the same for the robe.

"Hmm, it seems so," I couldn't tell where that voice came from, but at that moment a big plump white owl landed on my chest. It was the cutest owl I've ever seen, it wore low lying glasses, a blue and red scarf, with a matching blue hat with the stars and moons, "Hello there young lady, I am Gamma and this is Merle Ambrose. We are happy that you are ok."

I couldn't help it. I screamed and tried to get the talking owl off, but it just flew up and landed on the back of the couch. The owl and the old man backed away a little and looked at me with concern. "Young one," started the old man, "please do not worry, you are safe now. If you can please just tell me your name." he then extended his hand towards me to help me into a sitting position.

It took me a few seconds to think about my name. I could barley remember it. Finally it just popped into my head,"Madison, Madison Silver is my name," I felt my lips move, but couldn't feel anything. As if the name was numb to me.

"Ah, well now. Thank you for telling us your name, Miss Silver. Now if I may be so foreword, can you please come over here?" Merle Ambrose walked over to a large book stand with Gamma flying by him.

I got up and followed in awe. Who are these people, er, person and his owl? How did I end up here? Why can't I remember anything before that night? My head is starting to hurt from all of this, I may just throw up. I stood besides Merle Ambrose as he explained why he was showing me this book.

"This, young one, is the Book of Secrets," he then looked at me," I am sorry that this may be a shock to you. In the state we found you and all. If you don't want me to continue please say so and we will let you rest more."

A million thoughts were going through my head, and only one stood out. I want to know who I am. Even if it meant going through this ancient looking book with this old man and his owl, "No I'm fine. Please, I want to know more about myself if possible. Continue Mr. Ambrose," I looked up at him and the owl, Gamma, with a weak smile.

He return with a warm smile," call me Ambrose," and with that he waved his right hand over the book and opened it up. Dust came flying from the pages as he turned to what seemed to be the two hundredth page. He then gently pushed me towards the book," please Miss Silver, answer these questions as honestly as you can."

"I don't know how this can help me, and why you are asking me to do so," I gave him another puzzled look.

He just smiled at me and simply said," well Miss Silver, to discover what type of wizard you are."

That shocked me quite a bit,"wait wait wait, you think I am a wizard?" I could barely believe anything now.

He placed his left hand on my shoulder,"how do you think you killed that man?"

With that said I looked down at the book and started my placement into becoming a wizard.

* * *

I went through the book quite well, even though I barely knew myself. The questions where simple like "What's your favorite activity outside of school?" and others that dealt with your interactions with people. About a hundred or so pages later, I came up on the last page.

"What is your gem stone?" I whispered to myself. Tons of gems popped out of the book and displayed themselves in the air. Think I was shocked? Within two days I was exposed to a man who wants me dead, talking owl, being told I am a wizard, and who knows what else may come. Now I know what any normal person would say right now, "This is a dream! A good yet bad dream. Count to ten and I'll be back in my room."

That thought never came to me, even when I was being stared down like prey. Some part of me made me believe that this was reality. With no past memories to go back on, it was all that I had.

T_ap your heals three times._

_One, a Khopesh will aid you_

_Two, wake up with this man and talking owl looking at you_

_Three, lets pick a gem and see what happens next_

_Thanks a lot fairy._

* * *

I grabbed the gem I heard speak to me, and no. I didn't actually speak, but I felt a pull to it. I looked down at the glowing stone," this is my gem," I looked at Ambrose and Gamma," Citrine."

When I named the gem, I was engulfed in light. I panicked. Thinking it was fire, but with no pain coming to me, I started to relax.

The light didn't last long, I was a little bit sad when it disappeared, so was the gem gone.

"Gamma! it seems we have found one," Ambrose then moved out of the way to show me the mirror behind him. Once again I was in awe.

The girl in the mirror was wearing pure white outfit, form head to toe with a gold trimming. The hat was like a Santa hat, but with no fuzz ball at the end. Along with stars and moons like Ambrose and Gamma. No sneakers as I was now wearing high heel boots with wings on them. And now the best for last, no more torn shirt or old jeans. As the complete opposite I was in a patch-work jester dress. It was cute with these drawings on them, little scales. Like ones you see in court.

I would have just stood there all day and look at my reflection, but Ambrose clapped his hands and called for Gamma," Gamma! please bring Miss Silver her gem."

Gamma flew in with a necklace that now contains the Citrine I choose. Ambrose gingerly took the necklace and clipped it around my neck. I looked at him with power in my eyes. I could feel the power really.

"Madison Silver," said Ambrose with pride in his voice," I am proud to say that as of now," he clapped a hand on my shoulder," you are a sorcerer."

I smiled as I heard this. Now I know a little bit more about myself. Still believeing that this is true and not a dream. I hugged Ambrose. Gamma flew on my shoulder and hugged my head.

**Small things are big**

**While big things are small**

**You are the judge of this mind jig**

**Pick what you will **

**But don't let yourself fall**

* * *

**OK soooo, how do y'all like it so far? got any thoughts about Maddie's past? And in case you haven't noticed. I make a poem at the bottom of each chapter to give hints about the theme for the next. The next chapter might not come in awhile, (uuuugh school) so sorry in advance.**

**Thank you to BloodandDarkRoses who had found errors in some of my spelling. I will confess that I am not the best, even with spell check. (oh well)**

** #See you in the pages!**


	3. Tiny Voice, Big Impact

***This was done faster then planned. If there are any errors please tell me. well... enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tiny Voice, Big Impact**

"Thank you Miss Silver," said Headmaster. He looked pleased that he got to hear the day of my arrival again. He then turned his attention to the clutter of papers on his desk. Gamma listened too, but I almost forgot that he was there until he made a "hmm" sound.

"Thinking about something Gamma?" I asked. Gamma is always thinking about things, as if he has a library in his head.

I caught him off guard, startled by my question,"Oh, yes I am Miss Silver," he shook out his feathers and fixed his glasses,"your arrival, I was just going over it in my head. You know, to get the picture in."

I nodded, that's Gamma for you. Deep thought, he's like the spitting image of the Headmaster in that way. I looked at the mantle clock and at the door. I have to be in class in ten minutes.

Headmaster finally gave up trying to find whatever it was he was searching for and looked at me." ah, Miss Silver. I had almost forgotten! You may leave now, I wouldn't want you to be late to your class." He then waved me goodbye and returned to his papers. If he asked me to clear it, I would do so. However, Headmaster insists on doing it himself.

"Thank you, have a nice day Headmaster, you too Gamma." I bowed and walked out of Headmaster's house.

* * *

The door closed behind Madison, Gamma made sure that no one was listening before he asked Merle Ambrose," did you find the paper?"

Merle then held up a folder of documents, the folder was barely half full. Merle only kept it in a safe locked folder because of the importance of the documents. "Gamma," he started," her arrival, the way she killed that man," he then took a shaky breath," this letter... could it be true?"

Gamma went back into his thinking zone," it does sound like a possibility," he thought some more,"Merle, she did look like him. Didn't she?"

Merle had his head in his hands. Ever since he had found Madison in the snow, he knew. Over fifteen years ago. Yet he could remember it like it just happened an hour ago. With further more thinking he answered Gamma," yes Gamma, she did. Strikingly alike," he then trailed off," why... why didn't you stay?"

His body shook, couldn't control it. Hot, salty tears rolled down his face. Gamma saw that he was indeed crying. He flew over to his friend's shoulder, placed his head next to Merle's and rubbed his wind on his neck. It wasn't a big thing, but it help whenever Merle got upset, a simple thing like this seemed to make him feel better. However, with the rush of memories rushing back at him. Hitting him like the Storm Lord's Bolt. He couldn't help but keep on crying.

"Kevin... Madison... Sy-," he coughed violently. When ever he tried to say her name, he just couldn't.

"It was for the best," Gamma calmly told Merle.

* * *

I ran down the steps of Headmaster's steps, almost took out a Necromancer napping by the gate, and stopped by the tree. I then focused all of my magic into teleporting to The Oaisis. Hurts at first, but I learned to get used to it. Some might say that it tickles even.

* * *

The hot air rushed at me as I landed on the grounds of the Krokosphinx. I stood there with my eyes closed and let the air rush around me. I loved how the sun would beat down on me, how the sand would sometimes make little sandstorms of their own. I was still standing there, eyes closed. When Charles came up besides me and picked my hat off my head.

"Hey Silver! Where's your rabbit?" I looked at him as he was looking in my hat for the rabbit. He and I both know that there wasn't a rabbit, but he just likes to tease like this.

"Sorry, check again when I have my Mad Hatter hat on," I grinned and swiped the hat from his hands. I then took the back of his cape and tugged him backwards to the opening of the Balance School.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You want me to fall on my head?" he laughed as he said this. I was still dragging him backwards when we went down the ladder to the classroom,"I probably won't talk to you again if I did."

When we landed at the bottom of the ladder, I released his cape and walked backwards to my seat,"You wouldn't last a day without me."

"No," he put his right hand under his chin. He even had the 'I am thinking deeply, so don't disturb' face on."More like, you wouldn't last a day without moi," he then pointed both his thumbs at him.

"Ah, what young ones to for fun," said Alhazred, he is an old Krok and also our Balance professor. He is very wise and very interested in what his students do. Like everyday it seems he is learning while we learn too.

"Hi professor!" I waved at him cheerfully. I loved my professor, even though I've only known his for a week.

He gave me a welcoming nod, "it is nice to see that you are still in high morel Miss Silver." He then looked at Charles," hello Mr. Night, ready to learn?"

Charles gave a salute," yes professor! Ready to learn as long as Maddie here doesn't mess up," he gave me a crooked grin that went all the way to his eyes.

I elbowed him in the ribs," as if!" I grinned back at him and took my seat in the second row on the left, Charles sat at the same desk as me, in the seat on my left.

About ten minutes later, the rest of the class came in. Ashley, James, Blake, and Jordan sat in the same aisle as Charles and I. James sat in front of me so he had to turn around to talk with Charles.

"Hey Charles, gotten that spell right yet?" James had this goofy grin on his face.

"The Locust Swarm one? Sure I have!" He then leaned closer to James," I taught them how to eat cotton. How about we let some lose on some of the girls..."

I kicked him under the desk and he sat back down with an innocent look on his face, "what was that for?"

"If you want to see some of us with holes in our clothes. It'll take more then just a little Locust Swarm." I rubbed my thumb and pointer finger together, the sign of 'pay up'.

He grinned and whispered in my ear," how much you going for?"

I was about to slap him up-side the head, but Alhazred tapped him cane against his desk and began the lesson.

* * *

After an hour of reading, Alhazred told us to work with our partners to create a spell that we learned about in our reading. I thought we should do Spectral Blast, you know. So I could have a chance of zapping Charles with the storm part of the spell. Charles wanted to do Locust Swarm. Like I didn't see that one coming.

Ashely chirpped in to settle the arguement," how about you two do Judgement?" I looked at her with a puzzled face," it's an innocent spell so why not?"

"Aww but I wanted to do Locust," said Charles, he then gave me a toothy grin,"but with Judgement, you can't lie to her. This gives me a chance to ask you some questions."

"Alright then, I'll do the same," I was quickly making a list in my head about what to ask the Judgement," Judgement it is!"

We got the book opened to the right page and started looking for the casting of a Judgement. It was fairly simple. Get a Balance scale, a scroll on justice, mark a piece of parchment with what you do right (no big surprise that my part was small, since I can't really remember all the things I did). Along with other small things.

"OK now, bring on the Judge!" Charles rubbed his hands together then he muttered the final words on his part. He brought his side of the scale to the right level. Now it was my turn.

I did the same, then a small Judgement was looking at us as she floated above the scale, "hello young ones," she said in a high pitch voice," and how can I help you two today?" She couldn't see us because of her blindfold but she is a Judge after all.

Charles asked first,"hello Mrs. Judge, I am Charles Night and I would like to know if.. uh... if I have the skills to get someone," he made that little noise because I kicked him again.

The mini Judgement weighed her options, then answered him," yes Mr. Night. You do, but you must be careful of how you plan to do so."

He shook his head and looked at me," well, your turn Maddie."

I thought about what I wanted to ask the Judgement. I didn't want some random question, I wanted something that I actually wanted to know. Since I am asking a Judgement a question. She must know all answers...

I had it in my head now," Okay I got one, hello Mrs. Judgement. I am Madison Silver and I would like to know about my parents."

The Judgement floated there with a stone face, she had also changed her happy flying pattern to a almost stone solid one. She didn't answer me as fast as she did with Charles.

I was starting to get scared, was that a question not allowed with Judgements? Will I be in trouble? Charles then put his arm around my shoulders and ask the Judgement for an answer.

She regained focus and starting speaking," Ah I am sorry for that action of mine, but I will answer your question since you asked me too." She looked like she was trying to come up with the right way to answer me," Miss Silver, your parents, well... your parents are no longer with us. I am sorry to tell you that," and with that, she disappeared back into the scale.

I was shocked, my parents. They are dead? Is that why I was founded without them? I didn't notice anything around me but the feel of Charles arms around me. He was hugging me for some reason.

I lifted my head from his shoulder, it seemed that I was crying. His shirt was wet with my tears. humiliated, I hid my head in my arms on the desk and silently continued to cry.

"Madison," said Charles in a whisper. Everyone else around us were too into their our spell casting that they didn't notice us, " Madison, it's okay. Just cry for a bit more. It will be alright." He patted my back and gave my shoulder a tiny shake. That brought me back to reality. Something small as a simple shake made me feel a tiny bit better.

I looked at him after I dried my eyes from tears," thank you Charles, and you're right. It's all fine. I got friends here." I didn't want to say that I got you here, but... Que confession. "And you, thanks for making me feel better." I smiled a tiny smile at him. Still no one was paying attention to us.

Charles gave a little chuckle," of course, I will always be here for you. Even if you try to kill me a few times." he smiled as he tried to make me laugh.

Well I did laugh, but not in my head, 'why would my parents be dead?' at that moment, a giant of a headache came on. Charles noticed it and asked if I was alright. I told his yes and then class had ended.

* * *

Alhazred acted as if he didn't notice a thing, but he did. He saw how Madison reacted to the news that the Judgement have gave her. He saw how she was crying and seemed in pain. Alhazred also knew that he should keep a close eye on her. "My poor student," he shook his head and went back to his scroll.

"A small child in the spiral," he was talking to himself," but you will have a great part in this turn of events." Alhazred rolled up his scroll and placed it back in its place. He walked over to the History of Balance book.

"Small voice, big heart. If put on a scale, which would weigh more?"

**Fight chaos with order**

**Would there be a victor**

**Inorder to win this war**

**You have to tell her**


	4. Fight or Flee

***Sorry that this took so long! I had writer's block badly...**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Fight or Flee_**

I woke up to the sound of bugs buzzing about around my windows. They were the usual, butterflies, maybe a bumble bee or two and even a pixie if my flowers were in bloom. I got up and pushed the remaining butterflies out my window, then got dressed and headed for my kitchen.

I was at the top of my stairs in my Sun Palace, it was a gift from Headmaster when I enrolled. Beautifully decorated in ancient Aztec furniture. I came down the left side of the house and called for Maggie, who is my pet mini Hydra and yes. Another gift from Headmaster, to come and get breakfast.

"Maggie, come here girl!" She then came bouncing into the kitchen wagging her tail. Her little storm head was playing with her ice one.

"Here you go girl," I sat down her plate of Glowing Star Fruit and Flapjacks," when you're down with that you can go outside," she looked at me with her ice head and breathed out a little icesicle.

I sat down at my counter, eating my pancakes when the door bell rang. Maggie, being that she is always happy to see someone new, jumped and ran towards the door.

"Hey! Easy girl," laughed the guest. Turns out it was James,"I'll play with you later Maggie," he picked her up, letting her lick his face as if saying 'thank you'.

Jason saw me and sat Maggie back down. The moment her feet were in the ground she made a bee line back to her breakfast.

"Hey Jaems," I waved at him and motioned with my hand," hungry?"

He nodded," Nah, Rachel already made me eggs and stuff," Rachel was his older sister. She wasn't a Sorcerer like him. Instead, she took her father's path and is now Pyromancer.

"So, what brings you to my place?"

He went into the pocket of his commander's longcoat and pulled out a note,"Alhazred wanted me to give this to you," he held it out to me.

I took it and read it over,"Miss Silver, please come visit me in Headmaster's house. Come as soon as you can for this is of the up most importance." I looked at James who was looking about my place,"James, when did he give this to you?" If he gave him this yesterday, I was already late.

He focused his attention back at me,"this morning, when I went to his class," he blushed a little,"you know, for extra help. He said that I could have the day off if I gave this to you." All extra classes were held on Sunday's, poor Jason.

Makes sense, he does have trouble here and there on little things,"okay then, thanks Jason." I threw the note in the recycling bin,"I better be on my way then."

"Let me get that for you," James then ran to my door and held it open for me. Maggie happily ran outside the moment it was open, I followed her.

"Thank you," when we were outside, we raced to portal door. Know who won?

"Not... fair.." panted James,"this.. is. .your house," he caught his breath and threw me a smile," next time, just watch Silver."

"Yeah, when Cyrus Drake is _nice._ Then maybe you'll win." I opened the door and fell into the Commons.

* * *

I landed in front of the Headmaster's house, James came up on my left, he then placed his hand on my shoulder,"hey, see you later," he winked and turned to walk towards the Shopping District,"when you have time. Feel free to come to Elk's Edge." He did this backwards wave skip thing and ran through the gate.

I laughed and waved back, then turning my attention back to Headmaster's House. Alhazred was waiting for me, along with Gamma and Headmaster himself. I wonder if I did something wrong.

No time to wonder, time to find out! I put a straight face on as I opened the door.

* * *

I closed the door behind me, again there was no one there. Actually, neither Headmaster, Gamma, or Alhazred wasn't there. Probably Jason just did this as a prank. I was about to walk out the door when I heard Gamma fly in.

"Ah good, good, Miss Silver is here." Gamma then looked over his shoulder to his Spiral observatory," please, follow me." then he flew in that direction. I followed him as told.

"Madison, thank you for coming," said the Headmaster. He said my name with a smile on his face, but it did not carry to his eyes. Like he was forced to smile.

"Is there something wrong?" I looked at Alhazred wen I asked this.

"Miss Silver we have something to show you," Alhazred pulled out a piece of parchment, much like the one that Headmaster had showed me yesterday,"please, read this."

I took it and read it over,"There were five keys. Now you are missing one. This is only the start as you can see. I'm just starting to have fun." What does this mean? I was mulling this over in my head when Headmaster gave another bone cracking cough," Headmaster, why do you show me this?"

Headmaster cleared his throat, only to have another cough come,"Madison, the not that I showed you yesterday. I believe this one is from the same person," he then walked under the Spiral observatory,"will you please come here?"

I walked up to Headmaster, I was too under the Spiral observatory. It was beautiful.

Headmaster pointed his frail hand to one part of the observatory,"Madison, do you know what this part of the Spiral is?"

"Yes I do," I looked at the closely,"It is Wizard City." Alhazred nodded, Headmaster then asked me another question.

"And do you see where it is?"

"Um," now I paid more attention to the example Wizard City. It didn't seem to be in the right place."It doesn't seem to be in it's rightful place," I looked at Headmaster," what are you trying to tell me Headmaster?"

Headmaster took a shaky breath, but instead Gamma answered me,"Madison, we called you here because we believe that you can help us," Gamma was behind me, but I could hear him when he flew to grab a book off of the many shelves,"We believed this ever since the day you came here. Alhazred, can you please explain more to Madison here." Gamma then took Headmaster upstairs to his room.

"Well Miss Silver, you see." Alhazred came to stand next to me, under the observatory,"our world, Wizard City, has a Spiral Key like all the others." He waved his hand over to the other worlds,"so that the worlds would stay safe from harm, but they are in their rightful place while we are not. Just as you pointed out. Without it we are in great danger of falling to the wrong side."

His mood then went dark,"Miss Silver, we lost our Spiral Key. However, it seems more like stolen."

"Wait," I panicked,"are you saying that _I_ stole it?"

Alhazred chuckled,"not at all, I am saying that we need your help to get it back. The whole of Wizard City needs your help." Alhazred took a deep breath before continuing,"We know you are the only one to get the key back. Miss Silver, you are a Key Guardian."

"B-but Alhazred?" stunned almost to much to speak,"I am not good! I can't do anything as good as your older students." I though some more," and want do you mean by Key Guardian?"

He gave me a stern look,"Miss Silver, I know that you are new to your Magic abilities, but you have something that the others don't."

"That would be?"

"The person that writes these notes, knows you." Alhazred was about to say more until Gamma came back down.

"Madison, will you help?" If you can not help Alhazred will take you to a safe place to hide until this is over."

"Hold on, why would I need to hide?" Now I am getting really confused.

"Because the person who knows you, wants you dead," said Alhazred.

"The same one that I killed that night?" that snowy night, the image of the cold eyed man popped into my head again. It gave me the chills.

He shook his head,"no, the man who hired him to kill you. Miss Silver, either you can help or I can take care of you until you are safe."

_"_Can I think about it?" I really didn't know what to do at all.

Gamma chirped in,"I'm sorry, but you need to decide now."

I wanted to help, but what can I do? Alhazred told me that the man who writes these notes wants me dead. So either I help to stop him or I go hide. Hide? That word isn't in my vocabulary,"Gamma, Alhazred," I decided what I will do. This is for my new life, for everyone I know in this part of the Spiral,"I will help to stop this man. I do not care if it means more studying, work, or my life. I do no want to go and hide when other's may be at risk. Even if you tell me otherwise to go hise and be safe. I simply will not."

Alhazred nodded again, in appreciation. Gamma flew over on his perch,"Madison, thank you very much. You will not be alone though. I bet your friends will want to help you too."

Charles, Ashley, Jason, and Blaze would. I just know it,"Gamma what do I do now?"

"Go home and rest for the day. Your adventure starts tomorrow."

"And Miss Silver, about your question of being a Key Guardian. We know you are one of the seven. Every school has one." said Alhazred.

"Can you please explain more?" I asked, this is really confusing.

"Madison, we found you because we were _drawn _to you. Also, the way you killed that man was proof that you are indeed a Key Guardian." Gamma was flipping though a book as he talked,"you used a Nova to kill him."

"That is a high spell only for Master Sorcerers," said Alhazred,"I believe you used this because of your state of shock waking up and finding a dagger pointed at your head."

I was in shock now too. Me? a Kay Guardian?"If I am a Kay Guardian, then do I like. Guard a key?"

Gamma nodded,"Yes actually, you and the other six wizards of whom we can't find yet. Help guard and protect the Spiral Keys. I do not know what happened to the original Guardians, but they left you and the others in charge of protecting the Keys."

"Gamma," I was about to ask him about my parents. That maybe they too were Guardians, but Alhazred then spoke.

"I will see you in class then," said Alhazred, then he teleported back to his classroom.

"Gamma," I tried again, but asked a different question,"will I be killed by the man who writes?'

Gamma hesitated then answered,"I am afraid that there is a great chance that you will. I am sorry that we ask this of you, but the only way to rid this Spiral of the man is by letting the one that he fears to defeat him. Madison, you are his greatest threat."

"How am I? I never seen this man yet I am a threat?"

Gamma looked sad as he told me this,"it's not you, it's your parents that he fears."

"But, my parents are-"

A big rumble went through the room.

"Oh! well what could that be?" Gamma looked relieved that something has stopped our conversation,"I better go check on Merle. You may go now Madison." Gamma flew up the stairs, leaving me standing alone under the Spiral.

"All in one week," I shook my head, "if I knew about my past. Would this make more sense then?" I turned ran out the observatory to the Shopping District.

How much should I bet that it deals either Charles or James, one? Two hundred gold?

* * *

Merle Ambrose watched as Madison Silver ran to the Shopping District. He hear everything they said down in the observatory."I am sorry Madison, but it is for your own good that you don't remember you'r past." He noticed that a shadow was following her, and it wasn't her _own _shadow either. "This is bad", he whispered to himself. "If shadows are here in Wizard City. Our Key is in the wrong hands for sure." His body rattled again with a fit of a cough. His health has be decreasing for a week now...

* * *

**The living kills**

**The dead lies sleeping**

**But your eyes**

**Can be deceiving **

* * *

**So, this is where the story starts to happen. Any thoughts? Also if you have any ideas for characters to come, please tell me! Thanks for reading so far**

**#See you in the Pages!**


	5. A Dusty Heart

**Chapter 5**

**A Dusty Heart**

Turns out it wasn't Charles or James who caused the rumble, it was just Old Frost Giant coming to visit one of his Masters, "Hello Krystal!" Bellowed the Giant. Whenever he spoke, tiny ice crystals formed out of the air. Everything about him was frozen and frosty, but you can only see the upper half of him through the fog. His robe was pure white with blue and black leather armor, carrying a huge anvil hammer with him. We call him Santa around the holiday because of his hair and beard.

A woman walked up to the giant and smiled sweetly,"long time no see Frosty."

"She's Chase Wind's mother," said Ashley, "she's was at the top of the Thaumaturges class back when she was in school."

"Chase on the other hand might as well go to Pyromancer,"mummbled James,"he melts more then he can freeze."

"It's been too long, nice to see that you've grow so!" Boomed the Giant,"last time we meant, I believe it was because you had a Magma Spider problem..."

The woman, Krystal, squeaked,"oh please! Don't make me remember those spiders!" She and the Giant laughed.

"Well, as a ruler of the mountains I better get going. Don't want any Mammoths killing Snowmen again." The Giant waved his hammer,"see you soon Krystal! And make sure that child of your's learns well!" With that, he brought down his hammer and disappeared from the sky. Everyone who was watching this was still in awe. I was too, until my hat was pulled down on my head, covering my face.

"I wonder if I brought this down hard enough if it'll take some of the extra air out of your head," said Charles.

"Are you sure that you're not talking about yourself?" I ducked out of my head cage and ran to the Ring Shop's door way. I looked at Krystal as she was still in the same spot, but with a sad expression on her face.

Was she thinking about how her son is bad at Thaumature or was she thinking about the next time she would see her friend? Would my mother give that same look for me if I was bad? Or would she just look the other way?

Ceren NightChant came running in the Shopping District like a mad man,"Madison! Madison!"

He saw me and stopped by my side, trying to catch his breath before starting again,"Madison! I need your help!"

"Why would you need my help?" I asked him, why I am the source of help lately? Oh, yeah never mind then.

"Dark Fairies! Everywhere!" His brown hair was getting in his face more and more with every word he said, even from under his green hood. "Dark Fairies, Skeletal Pirates, and even Lost Souls! I don't know where they came from."

Lost Souls? Could it be the same ones I saw yesterday? "Why didn't you go to Headmaster and report this then?"

"Because," he looked at his shoes ,"Lady Oriel, she wants to see you."

"Me? Are you sure?"

He nodded, bringing his hood down,"she asked me to find a Madison Silver Sorcerer, well. I found her!" He brought his hood back up and after that last sentence, he also brought the attention of the Shopping District to us.

"Well, alright then," I looked over at Charles, James, Ashley, and Blake. They were all looking at me,"I better go see why she wants me then."

"Yeah, and come as fast as you can too!" Ceren then went running towards the Commons gate.

I walked back towards Charles and them,"so what was that about?" asked Ashley.

"I got to go to Lady Oriel. She has a problem there and wants me to help out with it," I didn't want to tell them more about how I was the only one most likely to help out with anything from now on.

"Hmm, Lady Oriel never asks for help down in Unicorn Way," said Blake. That was probably the only words he would say for the rest of the day, not a talkative person if you know what I mean.

"There's an Undead problem there, I heard it from one of the older students here," Ashley is only ten years old so she doesn't get most of the news first hand.

"I know there is, but still. If it's a big problem then she should have asked for Headmaster's help," Charles was giving me a sideways glance when he said this.

"Well maybe she just wanted my help with her hedges."

"If you're going there then I'll come too!" bounced Ashley," I've never seen the Lady in person before!"

I ruffled her blonde hair," of course you can come. I bet she'll be happy to finally meet you."

"Undead in Unicorn Way..." mumbled Blake.

* * *

The minute we were in Unicorn Way, we were blocked by Private Connelly.

"Hold up you two," he actually did put up his right hand, with his left hold his spear."This place is to dangerous for kids, with the Undead roaming around and all."

"Private Connelly, Lady Oriel herself wanted to see me." I then motioned to Ashley, " and Ashley GiantWeave here is coming with me in case I need her help."

He gave us both a stern look,"and how did I know that you two youngsters aren't playing a trick on me?"

"Private Connelly! Let them by!" Yelled Ceren from the Unicorn Way gazebo,"Lady Oriel told me to bring them!"

Private Connelly didn't look to pleased when Ceren gave the hint that he was wrong about us."Alright you two,"he gave us a salute, not a meaningful one though,"get going, and don't cause me any trouble."

We nodded and ran to catch up with Ceren. "See the Undead?" he asked. Now that I looked around, I could see dozens of them. The Lost Souls and Skeletal Pirates running around everywhere. One of the Pirates came up to us and waved his sword. "Hail Ma-," that was all he could say before Ceren took out his staff, which looks like a tree limb with a few leaves and a green orb at the top, and brought it down on his skull.

He made a 'tsk' sound,"I don't know how the Undead got in here," kicked at the remains of the body before using the orb of his staff to vaporize it,"Lady Oriel can handle the Fairies, but the Undead? She doesn't know the first thing about Necromancery!"

"Madison?" whispered Ashley,"can you really help Lady Oriel?"

I looked down at her, cute like girl whom I'd take any day to be my sister."If I can't, then why did she call me?" Giving her a little smile.

She looked back at the spot where the Skeletal Pirate once stood,"these things, they are not normal."

I gave her a one arm hug,"I know, but they won't stay long Ashley."

* * *

We arrived at Lady Oriel's Hedge Maze. Towards this part of Unicorn Way, there is an overwhelming number of Dark Fairies. Ceren stepped up to the double doors "Okay ladies, here's Lady Oriel," he pushed open the doors.

Ashley did a little squeaked while I stood there with my mouth open a foot, there were Fairies and Sprites everywhere! All going about their day, taking care of flowers or talking in the high pitch voice that they all have. Lady Oriel was in the middle of this chaos of wings. She stood out for she had big pure white wings, with a pure white robe to match which was tied at the middle by a loose golden rope. She had golden long hair with a tiara to match. Also, not to be missed, a vine covered sword was gripped tightly in her right hand. Ceren, Ashley, and I walked up to her.

"Ah Ceren!" She was in a light mood even thought her place was in ruins by the Undead,"thank you so much! You've brought the hero of Unicorn Way to us!" She fluttered a few times then looked at Ashley."And you young lady? What's your name?"

Ashley looked surprised that Lady Oriel even _saw _her, let alone talk to her," I'm Ashley GiantWeave! It's very nice to finally see you in person Lady Oriel!" She then bowed to the Lady.

"Oh what a young spirit indeed!" Touching Ashley's head with one finger as she said this. Then turned her attention to me,"Madison Silver," she then touched my head,"you have a strong spirit in you. You truly will be the one to save us all one day." She whispered that to me so Ceren or Ashley couldn't hear.

A Sprite dressed from head to toe in gold and green came over,"Lady! We need to solve this Dark Fairy problem! We just lost five more!" Bouncing with every word she said.

"Yes I know Fiona, Madison here will get this solved," the Sprite, Fiona, nodded and fluttered away.

"Ceren, can you please take Ashley here and give her a tour of the garden."

"B-but Lady! Can I help with the Dark Fairy problem too?"

"Ceren, I believe Madison here can handle it." She gave me a little wink.

Ceren didn't look to happy, but did what Lady Oriel said,"okay then, come on Ashley. Wanna see the Sprites pool plaza?"

She squeaked again and started to follow Ceren. Lady Oriel started to explain my task,"Madison, I know something had taken over my Fairies hearts. Making them dark for their own use." She looked sad as a few of the Sprites were chasing each other in a game,"I need their... dust."

"Dust? How can I collect their dust?" I saw how the dust from thier wings flew around but the minute it touched anything else, it disappeared.

Lady Oriel went into her pouch and brought out a Charm,"this Madison, is a Stun Charm," she held it carefuly out to me it was a spell used by Thaumaturges. I studied them enough to know their effects,"use this and it will stun the Dark Fairy. Long enough for you to bring her back to me."

I took the Charm and held it in my hand,"I will Lady Oriel. Will this harm them?" She shook her head no."Just hurry back, we don't have much time."

* * *

I was about half way down the street from Lady Oriel's Hedge Maze when I spotted a Dark Fairy fluttering around the Unicorn statue. I crept up behind her, just close enough to throw the stun at her. I must have scratched a stone or snapped a twig because the next thing I know, I was having my hair pulled from behind and down to the ground.

"And what do you think you are doing MIssy?" Came a high pitch voice from behind my head. It was the Dark Fairy I was _about _to stun.

"What do you think I am doing?" I sneered. I am normaly a nice person, but mess with my hair and your in for it."I'm just watching nature go. Is that a crime here?"

The Dark Fairy didn't let go, but pulled my hair tighter,"little kids shouldn't be out in this dangerous place you know," her voice in a whisper,"they should be at home, sleeping." She got something out of her pouch. I could tell by the feel of the tiny yet sharp blade on the back of my neck."Madison Silver, why don't you go to bed?"

"Why don't you go into a comma?" In that split second, I had the Charm out and threw it at her head, hard."Dazed not Dazzled, I demand you stunned!" I said. in order to activate the Charm. She fell like a rock, but I caught her so she wouldn't be damaged for Lady Oriel to extract the dust from.

I looked down at her in my arms. She looked innocent enough, actually looked like a Fairy besides from the black bun hair, purple eye make-up, and short purple dress with shoes to match. When I was walking back to Lady Oriel, a thought came to me.

"How did she know my name?"

* * *

I gave Lady Oriel the Dark Fairy. She looked pleased to see that I completed her task. When she placed the Dark Fairy on a stone table, she waved a Sprite over. It was Fiona.

"Fiona darling," started the Lady," do you mind doing this for us?" I didn't know what she meant but Fiona must have because she was up on the same stone table laying down next to the stunned Dark Fairy.

Lady Oriel went into her pouch once again and produced an Emerald knife. Pointing it at the Dark Fairy's chest. Fiona laid there as the Lady was carving out the Dark Fairy's heart.

I never seen anything like it. The most gentle Seraph in this Spiral, _cutting_ out her own child's heart. She was done within seconds. Then turned the blade to Fiona's chest.

"Wait!" I screamed. I didn't know what was going on at all.

The Lady looked at me with a smile, a_ smile_,"yes Madison?"

"W-why are you d-doing this?" I was feeling scared for Fiona, even though I don't know her. I don't want her to die.

"Because darling, the dust is in their hearts," she looked down at little golden and green Fiona,"I need to see the difference between and good Sprites heart and a bad one." Placing the blade on the little Sprite,"and Fiona here would rather go this way then being turned into a Dark Fairy."

Fiona nodded,"yes Lady Oriel. You are correct." those were the last words that Fiona would ever say.

I covered my ears, no Sprite or Fairy stopped to stare or be frighten. Acting like this happened everyday. Hearing the screams of the soon to be heartless...

And here I thought we were being attacked by the Undead.

* * *

**We build our homes**

**Fortresses and castles**

**But when you are made of bones**

**That safe home Rattles**

* * *

**Kaaay so, did I make Lady Oriel a little too calm there? I mean for her to be a nice one, but when needed. She would be as cold as ice. Leave reviews on anything about that story to far! ^-^**


End file.
